The present invention relates to force sensor methods and constructions. The invention is especially directed to a method of sensing a force in a manner particularly sensitive to the axis at which the force is applied to the sensor, and to force sensors constructed to sense forces in accordance with such method.
A common requirement for force sensors is sensitivity for one axis only; that is, the sensor should be particularly sensitive to forces applied along a predetermined axis. At the present time, various arrangements are used to provide a force sensor with one-axis sensitivity, e.g., special mounting arrangements to assure that the force to be measured is applied only along the predetermined axis, and/or to reduce or eliminate forces applied to the sensor along any other axis. Such arrangements, however, are relatively complicated and/or costly.